


Oikakete hakanaku kieta yume ni

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Cruelty, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Wax Play
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non provava pena per l’ultimo sguardo che Yuya gli aveva rivolto, per la sofferenza in quello sguardo.Ricordava solo che quando si erano separati l’aveva baciato sulle labbra, e lui non si era ribellato.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Oikakete hakanaku kieta yume ni

**_ \- Oikakete hakanaku kieta yume ni - _ **

_Non te l’aspettavi, vero Yuya?_

_Non hai pensato alle conseguenze, non hai pensato a quello che poteva succedere._

_Non hai ragionato con il cervello, solo con la tua voglia._

_Ti sei fatto fregare come un ragazzino._

_Sei il solito idiota, Yuya. Puoi quasi sentire la voce di Hikaru che te lo ripete, senza quel tono ilare al quale sei abituato._

_Ma non c’è nessuno a dirtelo, non questa volta._

_E allora non puoi far altro che dirtelo da solo._

\---

Quella sera faceva freddo.

Anche fra le quattro mura di quella casa, Yuya si sentiva rabbrividire.

Hikaru continuava a ripetergli che non era il freddo, che aveva soltanto paura, ma che non doveva.

E lui lo stava a sentire, cercando di mettere a tacere i propri pensieri, cercando di cancellare quell’ansia dalla propria mente, senza poi riuscirci del tutto.

Che cosa ci faceva lì?

Oh, conosceva la risposta a quella domanda, la conosceva fin troppo bene.

Era passato troppo tempo, ormai.

Tempo in cui non aveva osato chiedere, tempo in cui il suo stesso desiderio l’aveva divorato dal di dentro, l’aveva devastato, lasciandolo soltanto con la cruda voglia di fare qualcosa per soddisfarsi.

Era stato a quel punto che era arrivato Hikaru.

Che gli aveva parlato, che gli aveva detto che non era giusto attendere qualcosa che forse non sarebbe arrivato mai.

L’ovvietà nel suo tono di voce l’aveva fatto sentire ancora una volta stupido.

Poi però aveva preso coraggio.

Aveva dato ragione ad Hikaru, gli aveva detto che voleva fare qualcosa, e il più piccolo era stato fin troppo felice di aiutarlo.

E ora si ritrovava lì, in quella casa troppo fredda o troppo spaventosa, ancora non aveva deciso quale delle due.

Erano in due, perché diamine avevano dovuto staccare la luce?

Ma non osò chiederlo a Yaotome. Probabilmente era qualcosa di scontato, ma alla quale lui non era riuscito ad arrivare.

Guardò invece la tracolla che l’altro aveva con sé, con aria curiosa.

Diede uno sguardo veloce all’orologio.

Avevano ancora un po’ di tempo, non era ancora necessario rimanere in silenzio.

Hikaru non se la sarebbe presa con lui se avesse parlato.

“Che cosa c’è lì dentro, Hikka?” domandò, mormorando.

Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con un sorriso sardonico.

“Niente di particolare. Qualcosa che ci potrà essere utile stasera.” si limitò a rispondergli, enigmatico, tornando a sedersi dritto sul divano, con lo sguardo puntato verso la porta d’ingresso.

In attesa.

Yuya non aveva capito.

Non sapeva che cosa potesse servire loro per quella sera, ma non avrebbe osato chiedere ulteriori delucidazioni.

Non ne avevano comunque il tempo. Erano quasi le nove, e sapeva che il momento stava per arrivare.

Non aspettava altro.

Rimanere fermo su quel divano, con solo la luce della luna a schiarire l’ambiente circostante, lo terrorizzava.

Si mise più vicino ad Hikaru, cercando di non fargliene accorgere, e prendendo a respirare pesantemente.

Sentì l’altro schioccare la lingua un paio di volte, e stava per chiedergli se anche lui fosse nervoso, quando finalmente lo sentì.

Un giro di chiave nella serratura.

La porta che sbatteva.

Hikaru spinse Yuya in piedi, mandandolo verso l’ingresso.

Il più grande chiuse brevemente gli occhi, poi prese un respiro profondo e andò incontro a Chinen.

“Ciao Chii. Bentornato.” gli disse, con un sorriso. Inutile, pensò poi, dato che nell’ombra in cui era immersa la casa dubitava che potesse vederlo.

“Yuya? Che cosa ci fai qui? E perché questa maledette luci non vanno?” domandò il più piccolo, accendendo e spegnendo ripetutamente l’interruttore principale.

Takaki stava per entrare nel panico, mentre il suo cervello tentava di elaborare velocemente una scusa.

Ma non ce ne fu bisogno.

Sentì dei passi leggeri alle sue spalle, e dopo pochi attimi Hikaru fu accanto a lui.

“Bentornato a casa, Yuri.” gli disse, con tono mellifluo.

Chinen non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sorprendersi, quando il pesante posacenere di vetro gli si abbatté sulla testa.

Yuya gemette.

Sarebbe stata una notte fin troppo lunga, anche per lui.

***

_Pensava davvero che fosse così semplice?_

_Pensava davvero che te ne saresti dimenticato, come se non fosse accaduto niente?_

_Il suo sguardo terrorizzato ti fa quasi pena, ma non puoi concederti di provare dispiacere, non per lui._

_Capisce quello che ti ha fatto? Capisce come tu ti sia sentito ferito, tradito, sporco?_

_Non è importante, non questa volta._

_Non ti interessa che lui comprenda._

_Vuoi soltanto che provi tanto dolore quanto ne ha fatto provare a te._

_\---_

Quando riprese conoscenza, Chinen impiegò qualche secondo prima di ricordare.

E quando lo fece, imprecò a mezza bocca.

Che cosa diavolo era preso a quei due?

Sentì una fitta alla testa, e fece per portare una mano alla ferita, quando si rese conto che non riusciva a muoversi.

Tirò le braccia, e sentì il metallo stringersi ancora di più intorno ai propri polsi.

Manette.

Di nuovo, imprecò.

L’avevano portato in camera da letto, e ammanettato alla testiera.

Impiegò qualche altro secondo prima di rendersi conto di non avere più i vestiti addosso.

E qualche altro ancora per scorgere la luce fioca di due o tre candele in giro per la stanza.

Sentì due respiri diversi di fianco a sé, e per quanto in cuor suo non volesse voltarsi, si costrinse a farlo.

Yuya era in piedi, poggiato contro il muro, intento a divorarsi le unghie della mano.

Hikaru era seduto lì di fianco, le braccia conserte e gli occhi fissi su di lui.

Yuri ebbe un brivido, ma cercò di non mostrar loro la propria paura.

“Slegami.” disse, con tono secco e perentorio, rivolto a Yaotome.

Si era aspettato che quest’ultimo ridesse della sua richiesta, o che lo ignorasse.

Invece, si limitò ad alzare le spalle, indicando il più grande.

“Non sta a me decidere, Chii.” gli disse, lanciandogli un’occhiata malevola.

E Chinen comprese.

Non si trattava di Hikaru, non si trattava di qualche suo gioco perverso, non si trattava della mera paura che voleva incutergli.

Si trattava di Yuya.

La paura si trasformò improvvisamente in ansia.

Odiare Hikaru gli sarebbe stato di gran lunga più semplice. Bastava aggiungere il dolore ai polsi, l’umiliazione provata in quel momento a quell’astio che già c’era fra di loro, e sarebbe arrivato a detestarlo.

Yuya...

Non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo guardare e cercare di provare qualcosa del genere per lui.

“Yuuyan...” disse poi, con voce flebile e senza troppa convinzione.

“Sta zitto.” rispose questi con tono brusco, senza dargli agio di aggiungere altro.

E a Chinen parve che non fosse tanto irritato dal fatto che avesse parlato, quanto che proprio non lo volesse sentire.

Sospirò, deciso ad attendere la loro mossa successiva.

Non dovette attendere troppo; Hikaru si alzò in piedi, raggiungendo una delle candele e mettendola in mano a Takaki, con sguardo eloquente.

“Direi che è arrivato il momento di iniziare, no Yuu?” gli disse, senza mai smettere di sorridere.

Chinen corrugò la fronte nel sentirlo chiamare così, ma tacque.

Era più preoccupato da quella candela, a dire il vero.

Era preoccupato dallo sguardo negli occhi di Yuya, era preoccupato dal modo in cui gli si stava avvicinando.

Poi lo vide inclinare la candela all’altezza del suo petto, e urlò nel sentire la cera bollente depositarglisi all’altezza del costato.

Cercò di trattenere i lamenti, ci provò con tutte le forze che aveva, mentre il più grande continuava a lasciare sulla sua pelle scie discontinue di cera bollente.

“Yuu...” mormorò quando gli fu data tregua, utilizzando di proposito il medesimo nomignolo usato da Hikaru. “Yuu, per favore...” chiese, con tono implorante.

Lo stava odiando, certo.

Lo stava odiando, ma c’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo e nel suo atteggiamento che gli impedivano di avercela del tutto con lui.

Avrebbe voluto che riattaccassero la luce. Avrebbe voluto vedere oltre quello che gli consentiva la fiamma delle poche candele, avrebbe voluto guardare Hikaru in faccia, capire che cosa stesse pensando, capire che cosa li avesse portati a tutto questo.

Ma non poteva.

Poteva solo rimanere disteso lì, a congetturare, al buio e con la pelle che bruciava.

E, se lo sentiva, quello non era che il primo passo.

Come a conferma dei suoi sospetti, scorse un movimento repentino nell’ombra, e sentì Yaotome frugare nella propria borsa, per tirare fuori un oggetto che non riuscì a mettere subito a fuoco.

Quando gli si avvicinò, vide con più chiarezza che si trattava di un vibratore, e trattenne il respiro.

Hikaru lo fissava, senza perdersi neanche un’espressione del suo viso, probabilmente in cerca di qualsiasi segno che gli dicesse che aveva paura.

Non gli avrebbe dato questa soddisfazione, non finché poteva.

Lo vide inginocchiarsi ai piedi del letto, e divaricargli le gambe con un gesto brusco, prima di infilare senza preavviso due dita dentro di lui.

Chinen si morse un labbro, fino a far uscire del sangue, ma non emise un suono.

Volse invece lo sguardo verso Yuya, e lo trovò corrucciato, intento a guardare Hikaru con aria tentennante.

“Hikka, non... non gli fai male, così?” mormorò, con tono a malapena udibile.

“Non mi sembrava che lo scopo fosse fare dolcemente l’amore con lui, Yuuyan.” rispose, sarcastico, e il più grande si ammutolì.

Yuri non ce la fece più a rimanere in silenzio.

Cercando di ignorare il dolore causatogli dalle dita di Hikaru che ancora si muovevano dentro di lui, cercò di tirare in su la testa, rivolgendosi verso Takaki.

“Se non ti sta bene che mi faccia del male, allora digli qualcosa, no? Non restare lì senza fare niente.” gli urlò, con la voce che quasi gli tremava per la rabbia.

Aveva sperato che Yuya facesse qualcosa, che gli rispondesse almeno.

Ma l’altro rimase in silenzio, ignorandolo, come se non l’avesse sentito o se quello che aveva detto non avesse comunque importanza.

Chinen stava per parlare ancora, quando Yaotome sfilò le dita da dentro di lui per sostituirle con il vibratore.

Lo accese, direttamente ad una velocità troppo elevata, ma il ronzio non fu sufficiente a coprire né il grido soffocato del più piccolo, né la propria risata.

Lasciò l’oggetto dentro di lui, senza muoverlo, per poi rivolgere un gesto d’invito a Takaki.

Yuri ebbe voglia di piangere mentre sentiva bruciare la pelle sensibile dentro di lui, mentre cercava di ignorare quel maledetto ronzio, e mentre Yuya ancora non si ribellava, avvicinandosi a lui con passo lento, ma deciso.

Lo vide slacciarsi la cintura, togliere i pantaloni insieme ai boxer e abbandonarli a terra, mentre Hikaru andava dietro di lui e lo spogliava anche della maglietta, lasciandolo nudo di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Chinen non si perse nemmeno una delle sue mosse. Lo guardò mettersi in ginocchio sul letto, di fianco a lui.

Lo guardò avanzare leggermente, per andargli vicino.

Poi gli afferrò la testa con poca grazia, portandola contro la propria erezione e spingendolo a prendergliela in bocca.

E Yuri obbedì, perché non c’era niente che potesse fare in quella situazione per ribellarsi.

Lasciò che il più grande gli mettesse una mano fra i capelli, stringendo e tirandolo, lasciò che si muovesse dentro la sua bocca, contro la sua lingua, fino quasi a soffocarlo.

Nei pochi secondi in cui riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, quando Yuya rallentò il ritmo, vide Hikaru poggiato contro una parete, anche lui privo dei pantaloni, che teneva la propria erezione in una mano, muovendola allo stesso ritmo della sua bocca su Yuya, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quest’ultimo.

Yuri non sapeva quanto fosse passato; era comunque troppo. Sentiva Yuya cominciare a tremare leggermente, e la presa sui suoi capelli farsi ancora più stretta, quando Hikaru gli andò alle spalle e gli pose le mani sui fianchi, fermandolo.

“Così sarebbe uno spreco, vero?” mormorò nell’orecchio di Takaki, il quale annuì brevemente prima di sfilarsi dalla bocca di Chinen, lentamente, come se non volesse realmente farlo.

Si spostò ai suoi piedi, togliendo il vibratore da dentro di lui, e il più piccolo avrebbe anche tirato un sospiro di sollievo se non fosse stato ancora occupato a recuperare il fiato.

Yuya si posizionò in mezzo alle sue gambe, e Chinen sentì la punta della sua erezione sfiorargli l’apertura, resa ancora più sensibile dal contatto prolungato con l’oggetto. Si morse ancora il labbro già martoriato, preparandosi a quello che sarebbe seguito.

Eppure, l’altro tentennò.

“Andiamo, Yuya...” gli disse Hikaru, con tono spazientito. “Per quanto tempo hai aspettato, eh? Per quanto tempo hai desiderato che accadesse? Hai la tua occasione servita su un piatto d’argento, non vedo ragione per cui dovresti esitare proprio adesso.” gli disse, con tono fermo ed un’espressione gelida in volto.

Takaki aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardando prima Chinen, inerme sotto di lui, poi Hikaru, quasi come se ne avesse paura.

Il suo respiro si era fatto più veloce, come se non volesse deludere Yaotome, ma al contempo non volesse nemmeno fare del male al più piccolo.

Yuri cercò di approfittare di quella debolezza come meglio poteva, sebbene le speranze che gli erano rimaste fossero ormai ridotte a niente.

“Non deve andare così, Yuu. Non devi farlo se non vuoi. Non... non era così che lo avevo immaginato, e neanche tu, vero?” gli disse, cercando di utilizzare un tono tranquillo, quasi a non volerlo spaventare. “Ti prego, Yuya. Possiamo ancora sistemare le cose e farle andare nel modo giusto.” aggiunse, e quasi gli venne da piangere nel dirlo.

Lo voleva davvero.

Voleva riconciliare la violenza nel suo cuore, trovare quel morbo che Hikaru gli aveva trasmesso ed estirparlo, fingendo poi che non fosse successo nulla.

Aveva immaginato fin troppe volte come sarebbe stato fare sesso con Yuya per la prima volta.

Gli _piaceva_ immaginarlo. Gli piaceva pensare a come sarebbe stato, a quando sarebbe successo, a come si sarebbe sentito.

Non doveva davvero andare così.

Che cosa aveva sbagliato?

Nonostante le sue parole, Yuya non si fermò.

Si spinse dentro di lui con un gesto secco, quasi brutale, come se volesse zittirlo e non sentire più quanto aveva da dirgli.

E nemmeno Chinen ebbe più la forza di trattenersi.

Urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola, urlò per la frustrazione, urlò per il dolore, urlò per lo sguardo compiaciuto sul volto di Hikaru.

Urlò, perché in quel momento sentì davvero che il suo ragazzo gli era stato portato via, e che davvero ora sarebbe riuscito ad odiarlo.

Lo odiò mentre si spingeva più in profondità dentro di lui. Lo odiò mentre gemeva, incurante del suo dolore, conscio solo del proprio piacere. Lo odiò mentre aumentava gradualmente il ritmo delle proprie spinte dentro il suo corpo, voltandosi a guardare Hikaru che aveva ripreso a toccarsi, _sorridendogli_ , cercando la sua approvazione.

Yuri sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, ma impedì a se stesso di singhiozzare.

Almeno questo, se lo doveva.

“Non era così che l’avevo immaginato.” mormorò, senza nemmeno aspettarsi che l’altro lo sentisse.

“Nemmeno io, Yuri.” rispose invece Takaki, la voce spezzata, mentre si spingeva più forte dentro di lui, raggiungendo l’orgasmo con un grido quasi animalesco.

Rimase fermo per pochi secondi, prima di scivolare fuori dal suo corpo.

Chinen stette immobile, con lo sguardo rivolto verso Hikaru, in attesa.

Il più grande lo guardò con sufficienza, tirando lievemente Yuya per un braccio e portando la sua mano intorno alla propria erezione.

“Non temere, non mi sporcherò anch’io con il tuo corpo.” gli disse, sprezzante, poi chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al tocco di Takaki, impiegando solo pochi minuti prima di venire a sua volta.

Yuri era stanco.

Voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e rimanere in quel letto, piangere un po’ e poi addormentarsi, provando il desiderio di non svegliarsi mai più.

Sentì Hikaru avvicinarglisi e togliergli le manette, ma non ebbe nemmeno la forza di reagire.

Si rannicchiò su se stesso, sentendosi sporco, usato, tradito.

Li vide rivestirsi, e pregò solo che facessero in fretta.

“Andiamo, Yuya.” sentì mormorare Hikaru, mentre il più grande si attardava a guardarlo.

“Mi dispiace, Yuri.” sussurrò, più a se stesso che a lui, prima che l’altro lo trascinasse fuori da quella stanza.

Chinen attese di sentire il rumore della porta di casa che si chiudeva, e poi scoppiò in lacrime.

Pianse per Yuya, perché Hikaru gliel’aveva portato via, e perché lui gliel’aveva lasciato fare.

Pianse, perché adesso Takaki gli apparteneva, e Yuri non avrebbe saputo cosa fare per riprenderselo.

Ci sono ferite che non si possono rimarginare, nemmeno con il tempo.

Aveva fallito.

Aveva sperato che l’amore che gli aveva dato fosse sufficiente a fermarlo, a fargli pensare che tutto quello fosse sbagliato, che non ci fosse ragione per fare una cosa del genere.

Ma la presa di Hikaru sulla sua mente era stata più forte.

Così come quella sul suo cuore.

Non sarebbe più tornato indietro.

***

_Hai avuto quello che volevi, vero?_

_Ora ascolta tutto quello che dici, ti segue, pende dalle tue labbra._

_È tuo, esattamente come volevi che fosse._

_Sei felice, Hikaru?_

_Sei felice di averlo strappato via a qualcuno che lui amava così tanto, sei felice di averlo tradito, sei felice del suo sguardo vuoto, dei suoi sensi di colpa, del suo dolore?_

_Ne valeva davvero la pena?_

_\---_

Quando quella sera Hikaru andò a dormire, si sentì meglio di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato.

Non provava pena al pensiero di Chinen, legato al letto, nudo, violentato, ferito.

Non provava pena per l’ultimo sguardo che Yuya gli aveva rivolto, per la sofferenza in quello sguardo.

Ricordava solo che quando si erano separati l’aveva baciato sulle labbra, e lui non si era ribellato.

Adesso, Takaki Yuya era finalmente suo e nessuno sarebbe più riuscito a portarglielo via, nessuno avrebbe riconciliato quello che lui aveva confuso nel suo cuore.

Ne era davvero valsa la pena. 


End file.
